Cigar Factory Ghost Dog
The Cigar Factory Ghost Dog Special Agent Santos (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.20). Special Agent Santos says: "And what about... your report said something about a Ghost Dog?" is the ghost of a guard dog who warns people of evil spirits. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.20). Special Agent Melanie Ortiz says: "Yes... from a factory fire in the 1800s. We looked into that, and concluded that the only reason it manifested was to try and warn people about the more violent ghost in the same area." History In the late 1800s, a cigar factory near Cayey, Puerto Rico burned to the ground. The factory's guard dogs died in the fire but they continued to monitor the area. Witnesses described an auditory manifestation in the form of barking at night usually. Kylie Griffin (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.8). Kylie Griffin says: "There was a cigar factory around here that burned to the ground in the late 1800s. The factory's guard dogs were caught in the fire, and have haunted the area since - but typically it's just an auditory manifestation, y'know?" Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "In the late 1800s, a cigar factory was burned to the ground, killing the dogs that had been guarding the grounds. From time to time, they can be heard barking in the night - but are otherwise harmless." A century or so later, college students were interested in sightings of a new ghost and tried to find it. The ghost of Esme Torres became irritated by the attention and started to attack people. Miguel Castillo, Nondo, and Gen searched near the apartments on Flamboyan Street after hearing rumors of the ghost. They saw a Ghost Dog growling and they ran in fear but Miguel was attacked by Torres. He ran and was hit by a car. On May 12, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, Egon Spengler, and Kylie Griffin investigated the case in Cayey. After Melanie spoke with a witness, she learned of a woman in white and a Ghost Dog. Kylie recognized the Ghost Dog as part of a local legend surrounding the burned down cigar factory. Initially, they thought it was a subservient secondary manifestation conjured by the main ghost. After Torres was trapped, they sought out the Ghost Dog and found it. It fully manifested and was friendly, even letting Kylie pet it. They concluded it was a benevolent entity and was just trying to warn people of Torres when she manifested in the same area. The dog growled at the Trap holding Torres. Ultimately, a general exemption (form SL-1) was filed by Melanie on its behalf. Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "As noted, Torres did not directly conjure the dog, but her presence was strong enough to bring its spirit forth." Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "The dog, a guard in life, continued its purpose and manifested to sound a warning whenever Torres was near." Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "Once Torres was trapped, we sought out the dog- who snarled at the trap (and its contents) but was otherwise gentle. A general exemption (form SL-1) has been filed on its behalf." Trivia *The Ghost Dog is based on an actual legend in Cayey. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #6 ****Part 6 ****Haunted America Case File References Gallery CigarFactoryGhostDog02.jpg|Found by the Ghostbusters CigarFactoryGhostDog03.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters International #6 Subscription Cover Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Legends